Alpha-fetoprotein (AFP) is an embryo specific serum alpha-globulin glycoprotein that is synthesized in the fetal yolk sac and circulates through the serum of pregnant women (G. I. Abelev 1971). In the last several decades, clinical researchers have investigated the potential anti-estrogen and anti-breast cancer activities of AFP (Jacobson et al. 1990). A number of studies have since shown its effectiveness as a therapeutic agent to treat estrogen-dependent breast cancer, as well as its ability to prevent pre-malignant foci from developing into breast cancer. Specifically, these studies indicate that alpha-fetoprotein (AFP) interferes with estrogen-dependent responses, including the growth-promoting effects of estrogen on breast cancer (Bennett et al. 1998). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,674,842 and 5,707,963 relate to a 34-amino acid peptide derived from alpha-fetoprotein that was shown to exhibit anti-estrotrophic activity. Subsequently, an 8-amino acid stretch of AFP, EMTPVNPG, (SEQ ID NO. 1), referred to as peptide P472-2, was identified as possessing anti-estrotrophic activity (Mesfin et al. 2000). Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,818,741 and 7,122,522 describe peptides of eight to twenty amino acids, including a cyclic 9-mer (AFPep) that is useful in reducing estrogen-stimulated growth of cells. Finally, peptides as small as from 4-7 amino acids have been shown to retain anti-estrogenic activity (U.S. Pat. No. 7,598,342).